A storage device may include a crosspoint memory technology such as multi-stack three dimensional (3D) crosspoint memory cells. A demarcation voltage (VDM) applied to a memory cell during a read operation may allow a determination of the state of the memory cell (e.g., whether the memory cell stores a logical 0 or 1 value).
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.